


A Weasley Birthday

by QueenLexi3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Grandma Weasley, Grandpa Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry is also a great dad, Next generation (sort of), Ron and Hermione bickering, Ron is a great dad, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley is turning two years old, and of course she needs a party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weasley Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this didn't turn out at all how I thought it would, and I don't like the way I ended it but other than that I'm pretty satisfied with the results.

"Ronald, you are NOT making her wear that." 

Ron blinks and looks between his daughter and his wife. Hermione has her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised with an 'Are you kidding me?' look on her face, and Rose is just picking at the skirt of the frilly dress Ron dressed her in only ten minutes before. He frowns.

"What's wrong with it? She looks cute. And it's her birthday. Mum'll have kittens if we take her to the Burrow for her party and she's not at least a little dressed up." 

Hermione scoffs and turns back to Rose, looking at the dress. She shakes her head and looks back at Ron. 

"Put her in tights and a skirt and a cute shirt. That dress is horrid. She'll be uncomfortable all day. Is that really what you want for her on her birthday?" Hermione smirks when she sees Ron look back at Rose, obviously unsure. 

He lets out a sigh and shakes his head, picking the girl up. "Okay, Rosie. I guess the dress will have to be saved for Easter." He kisses her head and goes back into her bedroom to find something else to put her in. 

He returns five minutes later with Rosie, and she's wearing tights, a skirt, and a purple jumper. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Hermione. 

"Is that better?" 

Hermione nods, obviously pleased with herself, and says, 

"Indeed. But what you said about that dress... Just get rid of it. It reminds me of the robes you wore to the Yule Ball." 

Ron's face heats up and he huffs, shaking his head. 

"Point taken." He looks back at Rose, who just shrugs and sets her head on his shoulder. He chuckles. "I think it's time to get to The Burrow for the birthday girl's party. What do you think, Mummy?" Ron looks at Hermione. 

Hermione chuckles and nods, holding her hands out for Rose. "Yes, I think so. I'll take her over and you come through with all of her gifts." 

They have a very large bag filled with presents that they're going to take to add to the pile that will be waiting for Rose at the Burrow. Ron nods and hands the child over, getting the bag of presents. He waits about a minute after Rose and Hermione have gone through to follow them with the bag of gifts.   
~~~

Ron smiles as he steps through, happiness washing over him as he steps into the living room of his childhood home. He looks around and his smile widens, then he looks around for Rose and Hermione. He hears Hermione before he sees her, in the kitchen with his Mum. He walks in and wraps an arm around Hermione. 

"Where'd Rosie get off to?" 

Molly's the one who replies. 

"She went to play outside with Albus and the other kids. You're the last ones here. Everyone is outside, though." She turns and raises an eyebrow at the bag of gifts. "Are those all presents for her? Ronald, you're spoiling that child." 

Ron shrugs and his ears turn bright red, as well as the rest of his face. 

"She's not spoiled." 

"Not yet, she isn't. It'd be better if she had siblings. That way you could divide your attention between the two of them." 

Ron's face gets even more red and he huffs. 

"Mum-" 

Hermione clears her throat. "I think we're just fine for now, Molly. Ron, you go take those presents out to the table. It's under the tent." 

He looks gratefully at his wife, kisses her head, and hurries outside. He makes his way to the table that's piled with presents, then carefully adds his and Hermione's to the mix. He jumps when he feels a little body slam into his legs and then grins when he hears a small voice say, 

Guess who!" 

He hums and taps his chin. 

"Could it be my Rosie?" He turns and swoops down, picking her up and tickling her stomach. "Oh, look! It IS my Rosie." He kisses her head. "You're so sweet." He sets her back down when she starts wiggling and she goes to play with her cousins. Ron just smiles at the sight and when he spots Harry, he makes his way over to his best friend. 

"Harry, how's it going?" 

"Oh, the same. I've had an awful lot of paperwork at the office. How about you?"

"Well, I imagine being bored isn't really a bad thing for you. I, however, have been kept busy at the shop." 

He's not entirely sure why they're talking like this. They did see each other Wednesday night for dinner. In fact, they see each other EVERY Wednesday night. He can't help but laugh and Harry shakes his head, joining in. 

"We found out Albus is allergic to honey. Thankfully we haven't had any problems with peanuts. Peanut allergies are a pain." 

Ron nods. "I can imagine. Everything has peanuts in it. Well, not everything. But lots of things. And lots of restaurants use peanut oil." He's quiet a moment. "So what did you get Rosie?" 

"Tsk. Ron, that's rude."

He blushes again and turns to see Ginny approaching with two bottles of water. She raises an eyebrow at him and goes to stand next to Harry, who wraps an arm around her shoulder. Harry smiles and shakes his head. 

"We got her a few pairs of earrings. They're hypoallergenic, just in case." 

Ron nods. "She's been pulling on the ones Hermione got her when they first got them, since they're a bit dangly." 

Ginny nods and says, 

"Well, these are just studs. Though I'm still confused as to why you even got them done when she's this young." 

Ron makes a face. 

"I wasn't the one who did it. It was Hermione's idea. I don't think she even remembers it, though. She definitely won't remember it when she's older. So Gin. I heard Albus is allergic to honey." 

 

Friendly chatter goes on like that for a while. Lunch passes by, and then the kids go back to running around and playing and the adults have a Quidditch match. Harry and Ron take all the kids on broom rides, and some- like Albus and James and Fred and Victoire and Teddy- all enjoy it. Others- like Rose and Dominique- are terrified the entire time. Ron has to spend ten minutes after Rosie's broom ride calming her down. George teases him endlessly, which only serves to piss him off, and then they engage in yet another match of Quidditch to settle things. And then it's time for dinner, which they all get excited about when they see Molly levitating trays of food to the tables in the tent. Hermione and Ginny and Fleur come out behind her with even more food and dessert.

All the children eat a surprising amount, and they get it all over themselves in the process. Teddy complains to Ginny and Harry and pretty much anyone who will listen about Victoire trying to kiss him. Ron thinks it's cute, but he pretends to be disgusted for Teddy's sake. 

After dinner, they have cake and ice cream and they sing happy birthday to Rosie. Then Rosie opens her presents, though she's mostly more interested in the wrapping paper than the gifts themselves. Hermione has to cast an undetectable expansion charm on a bag so they can fit everything in one place. 

After everything is said and done and everything is cleaned up, Ron and Hermione return home to bathe Rosie and tuck her in. When he and Hermione are sorting through teh different gifts later, he finds himself grinning like an idiot. He knows the Weasleys can be a bit crazy, but he wouldn't trade any of them for anything. 


End file.
